


Alpha如何隔绝一位同屋Alpha，或者上他

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom!Mute, M/M, Top!Smoke
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: Alpha会排斥其他Alpha的信息素，Alpha更不会被其他Alpha的信息素味道吸引——马克曾以为这是真的。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Alpha如何隔绝一位同屋Alpha，或者上他

詹姆斯·“Smoke”·波特最近几乎在实验室里安了家。大家都知道他准是又找到了感兴趣的新东西，但没人猜得到那究竟是什么。他没向Harry或Mira上报任何新的武器装备研发项目，也从没在例会上提起过。这恐怕是个私人谜团。

对于其他队友，此事可当作一桩茶余饭后的闲事来议论甚至打赌，可对于马克·“Mute”·钱德尔来说却不一样。

马克是詹姆斯的同屋，而詹姆斯已经有将近四周时间每天都在他睡着之后才回来，或者干脆睡在实验室不回来了。这意味着除了训练和任务，他们几乎见不到面。

只是在房间里见不到面而已，不仅没什么大不了的，反而可以当成好事——马克这么想着。

第一周马克发现最近屋子里没了詹姆斯这个噪音源，清静得令人心旷神怡；第二周和第三周马克享受起了独占房间的时光，他可以在公共区域到处摆自己的书，可以在浴室呆上一个小时不出来，睡觉和起床时也不必顾虑室友是否还没醒。如果他喜欢音乐，他还可以整晚在房间里播自己喜欢的音乐——但那是詹姆斯才会干的事情。

然而到了第四周，马克不得不开始思考自己与詹姆斯之间是否存在某种问题，或者说……隔阂。

事实上他很疑惑“隔阂”这个词怎么会出现在自己脑子里，他向来巴不得撇清所有那些他不太感兴趣的、耗费过多时间精力的人际关系——与詹姆斯尤甚——可现在他觉得自己与詹姆斯之间有了隔阂，他认为詹姆斯在躲着自己，并因此焦虑。

然而正当马克开始考虑要去詹姆斯的生化实验室看看，詹姆斯竟然回来了。连续四周没有真正打过照面的这对室友在房门口撞了个满怀，又默契地与对方拉开一点距离站定，然后相顾无言。詹姆斯仍然浑身是那股子潮湿得像能拧出水来的味道，脸上挂着招牌笑容，只是没有像平时那样喋喋不休，马克必须承认他在第四周最后度日如年的那几天怀念过这些，甚至闭上了嘴的詹姆斯是他梦寐以求的，但他现在莫名其妙感到烦躁。詹姆斯在密谋着什么事情，关于他的。

马克的预感很快成真。詹姆斯掏出一个喷雾瓶子来，对马克猛喷了一通儿。

那雾水无色无味，却让马克很不自在。

“什么东西？”

“我的新成果，花了四个礼拜才终于完成，宝贝，我希望你能配合我做测试。”

“干什么用的？”

“信息素阻断喷雾，单一靶向的。我真希望它能起作用。”

单一靶向，却要拿马克来测试。

“你要阻断我的信息素？”

“没错宝贝，你的味道太冲了，我闻见就想吐。”

詹姆斯说完嗅了嗅周围的空气，满意地点了点头，然后径自进屋忙他自己的事情去了，将呆若木鸡的马克留在原地。

当晚马克一不留神又在浴室里呆久了，惹得詹姆斯在外面用拳头拼命凿门。

“出来，小混蛋，你不能这样。”

“……”

“一个人住几天就以为整间房都归你了？”

“……”

“再不出来我他妈的可要放毒气进去了！”

“……”

马克不理会外面气急败坏的詹姆斯，他泡在浴缸里思考，从水滚烫思考到水冰凉，最终做出了一个对他而言几乎是屈辱的举动。他将头埋到自己胸前嗅了嗅，又从置物架上摸了剃须刀片来，轻轻划开自己后颈腺体处的皮肤，用手指抿了一点血送到鼻子跟前儿闻了闻。

两名Alpha会互相排斥对方的信息素是再正常不过的事情，可詹姆斯说闻见自己的味道想吐，这让马克震惊。年轻Alpha不可一世的傲气遭到了打击，他本该跟詹姆斯就地撕打起来，直打到对方收回那话为止，他或许功夫不及拳击手那样好，但身高体重均占优势，可他现在却像个情热爆发前的Omega一样，把自己关在浴室里反复确认自己是否闻起来香。

信息素的味道常伴自己左右，马克其实早已无从辨认它闻上去究竟如何，他依稀记得性别分化那年体检报告上关于信息素的几行字，植物型，初步确认源自约克玫瑰，淡香。起初他因自己身为男Alpha却闻起来像花而别扭过一段时间，可久而久之他也觉得没什么不好。

马克想不通詹姆斯为什么、凭什么要在与这个味道和平共处了几年之后突然要研发针对性的阻断剂来隔绝它，明明同样与詹姆斯的信息素相处了几年的自己就能接受得很好。

詹姆斯闻起来就像雾，与其出生地相符，湿重的水汽味道神秘又缱绻，让他整个人都显得那样与众不同。Omega会拜倒在他脚下，Alpha会对他敬而远之。然而事实却是，詹姆斯在人际交往上总能取得成功，他仿佛与队里这群Alpha都是知交好友——而马克不论心中怎样想，都在今天成了一个例外。詹姆斯在过去几年都口无遮拦地叫着马克“宝贝”，好像他们亲密无间似的，现在却拿着阻断喷雾对着马克猛喷。

回过神来的时候詹姆斯已经不再敲门了，或许已经到别的宿舍借浴室去了，马克松了口气。他从冷水缸里站起身来，却忽然感到一阵眩晕——詹姆斯的喷雾似乎很奏效，只对自己奏效，可研发期间所用样本又是哪来的呢？Alpha并非浑身各处血液都饱含信息素，除非詹姆斯拔了自己一根头发从基因测序开始做起，否则要想做出这种靶向阻断剂恐怕……

詹姆斯大概取过马克流经性腺的血，或其他更加私密的体液。

马克又摇了摇头，把“大概”这个念头给摇走了。这不是什么不着边际的推测，这一定是事实。

马克无力地坐回了浴缸里。他无法想象在自己熟睡时詹姆斯曾经回到房间里来做过什么，甚至怀疑詹姆斯为了不惊醒自己而用过镇静药物之类的东西……而这一切都只是为了以光速从马克的味道之中逃离。

年轻Alpha的自尊心扫了地。

并且单一靶向药物还有一点不好，那就是，它只能让詹姆斯嗅不到马克，马克却依旧能感受到詹姆斯。在过去四周里马克都只能依稀嗅到房间里残留着的詹姆斯的味道，可今天那股雾气又重新弥漫起来，无孔不入。并且也不是在训练场上和所有人的信息素掺杂在一起，而是只有詹姆斯一个人的，马克只闻得见詹姆斯。

年轻人颤抖地伸手去拧水龙头，给自己的浴缸里续上了热水。他有点事情要处理，得在浴室里再多呆一会儿。

Alpha会排斥其他Alpha的信息素，Alpha更不会被其他Alpha的信息素味道吸引——根深蒂固的性别观念就在今晚随着“更私密的体液”的喷射，被马克从脑子里彻底挤了出去。

而当詹姆斯在隔壁洗了澡又聊够闲话回到房间之时，一股浓郁又纯粹的玫瑰香气扑鼻而来。说得科学一点，那是马克·钱德尔的信息素分子在空气中做布朗运动，被他吸入之后作用于犁鼻器，使他产生了类似嗅觉的生理反应；而说得直接一点，那就是情欲。

或许是喷雾里的阻断剂分子被浴缸里的水给稀释掉了，但更有可能是因为信息素浓度激增到了阻断剂遮盖不住的程度。 他妈的小混蛋一个人躲在浴室里究竟在干什么？！詹姆斯再忍无可忍，一脚踹穿浴室门冲了进去。

THE END

美咸 2020.2


End file.
